gods_among_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Odin
Odin is the Asgardian God of War, Magic, Wisdom, and Death, and the leader of the Norse Pantheon. Biography Early Life and Creation of Asgard Odin was born to the Asgardian Bor a member of the Aesir tribe, and the Jotunar Bestla. The elder brother of Vili and Ve, Odin grew up in Jotunheim, where he and his siblings were constantly witness to the barbarism of Ymir, the Father of Giants. Disgusted with Ymir, and sick of Jotunheim’s landscape, the three brothers combined their strength and slew him, before utilizing his essence to craft a new realm, calling it Asgard. The two Asgardian tribes, the Aesir and the Vanir, both ventured to Asgard, leaving Jotunheim behind. The Aesir, with their warlike culture being focused on courage and strength, were immensely impressed with the feat the three brothers had wrought, chose to follow Odin as their chieftain, and under his rule, they constructed the great Asgard City. Meanwhile, the magically inclined Vanir, lead by Njord, constructed their own city, Vanaheim. Later on, Odin became the first inhabitant of Jotunheim to venture to Earth since Buri. Quest for Knowledge Along with his brothers, Odin gave life to the first dwarves, transforming a group of maggots into what would one day become some of the finest craftsmen in the cosmos. Later on, in his quest for knowledge, Odin ventured to the Well of Urd, which had been filled with knowledge by his ancestor, Buri, in order to learn the secrets of the runes. Knowing that he would be required to demonstrate his worthiness, Odin hung himself from the branches of the Yggdrasil, which sprang from the Well, and for nine days and nine nights, he gazed into the pool. When the time had ended, Odin had gained absolute mastery over runic magic. Later on, Odin, still hungry for more knowledge, returned to the Well, seeking to drink from it, only to be faced with its guardian, Mimir, who demanded that he demonstrate his worthiness once more. Odin, in response, plucked an eye from his own skull, and dropped it into the well. Impressed, Mimir filled a horn with water from the well, and allowed Odin to drink from it, which increased the Allfather’s knowledge considerably. At some point after this, Odin conceived his son Thor, and later married fellow Aesir Frigg. Later on, after the repeated burning of the disguised Vanir Freyja at the stake for her superior magical knowledge led to war with her tribe the Vanir, Odin led the battle against their forces, until eventually, he brokered a peace with their king, Njord, and accepted the Vanir into his rule. Physical Appearance Personality Odin is a staunch pragmatist, and will do whatever he feels will benefit his family in the long term. While he is proud, Odin is perfectly willing to swallow his pride and take actions which he abhors if he feels it will benefit him in the long run. With regards to his children, Odin does not often openly display affection, but instead, attempts to impart important lessons to his children, acting to them mostly as a fatherly teacher. Above all else, Odin lusts for knowledge and wisdom, and is willing to make great sacrifices in order to obtain it. Powers Odin possesses the standard powers of an Asgardian, though being that he is the mightiest of his race, his abilities are far above most of his peers. Odin’s interactions with the Well of Urd have granted him various telepathic powers, such as mind reading and illusion. In addition, Odin possesses the gift of prophecy, allowing him occasional glimpses into the future. Skills Odin is widely regarded as one of the most intelligent, wise, and knowledgeable beings in the universe, being a brilliant tactician, shrewd diplomat, masterful manipulator and highly insightful reader of people. In addition to his astounding brilliance, Odin is an immensely powerful sorcerer, with a knowledge of spells that entire nations would envy, which he used to develop the ritual which transforms human souls into Einherjar. Furthermore, Odin is an experienced and deadly warrior, and is a terror upon any battlefield, especially with his dwarf-forged spear, Gungnir, in hand. Notable Equipment Gungnir Trivia